Path of raven and a SGT
by Mercenary Clown
Summary: Raven seeks a Person who she doas not know. He is said to be the best soldier. their lives will soon cross.
1. The beggining

Disclaimer...I don't own titans or any other crap here unless specifically mentioned. I do own the other hero. I made him HAHAHAHA!

The Beginning

The rain…. It soothes me….calms me….prepares me. Tomorrow I continue my search for him. The one who will help me. The one who my visions tell me will cause a change. The visions are not clear. How will I change? How will he do it? I wish I knew…..

I am a soldier. I live, breathe, eat, and sleep war. We are advancing on the enemy tonight. I ready my gun…ahhh my trusty T-34 combat chain gun. It has served me well. Something besides my own "abilities" to help. People think I am lucky. If they only knew.

Raven is sitting in the main room meditating. BB and Cyborg are playing the new racing game, while Robyn is training with Star. All of a sudden raven opens her eyes and whispers "I found Him"

Curious Cyborg off handedly asked "who?"

Realizing she said it aloud she quickly said "no one important….just someone." And quickly leaves to her room.

"What the Hell?"

"No idea BB."

After the battle I am not tired. I am ready for the next one. The commanding officer is congratulating me. I do not like being in my Cass A's. They are stuffy and not good for fighting.

"Congratulations, you're new rank is Sergeant Major"

"Thank You, Sir" I said indifferently. My mind is elsewhere. I felt someone else. During the battle, I felt something in my mind. It is familiar yet…not so. All I know is that I am heading to jump City.

-----------------------------------------------------------

my first fanfic. read and review. next chapter Hippy master and the meeting


	2. Hippie's and the meeting

Disclaimer: once again I don't own the titans….I do own the main char. That isn't a titan

Hippy Master and the Meeting

It has been 1 week since I left. My humvee is out of gas and I have been walking for 2 days. A soldier's life all the way….still something is not right. I feel as if something is following me. I come across a couple of people. Dirty, homeless looking people, whose whispers of "baby killer!" and "got any money?" follow me. Maybe I should not have worn my fatigues….

"Excuse me…do you know which way to Jump City?" I questioned on of the civilians.

"Get away from me you baby killer!" she started, "the Hippy Master dude will get you!"

"The Hippy Master? Is he the one in charge?"

"Yes I am" said a voice, "I, the great Hippy Master Will, destroy you….Servant of the War Machine!"

"Show yourself!" I demanded

An odd looking man, covered in filth and tie-dye, with long hair and scraggly beard came out of the rest.

"You will fall before my greatness!"

"How are you, a hippy, beat me, a great servant of the War Machine?" I asked

"Easy….I will shower you in love and caring! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How can you resist that?" He gloated

"Like this…." And with that I arm and start firing my T-34 Combat Chain Gun (from here on out reference as the T-34 CCG) He quickly hides as all the others do.

"Pathetic…not even worth the ammo…" I mutter walking by.

Suddenly I am hit by a force that knocks me off my feet. I get back up and turn around to see Hippy Master holding a rather large and …Bright colored weapon.

"How do you like my Love Ray? It makes you fall in love. Now you won't be able to fight me!" He explained.

"Why would that work….I am a soldier. I do as I am ordered. I have been ordered to do something and you stand in my way. Now will you back off or am I going to have to kill you?" I stated.

He started to back away, thought about it, and turned tail and ran.

"Damn Hippy…I hate hippy's". I pack up my T-34 CCG and start back on my way. I still can't shake that feeling that someone is following me.

'Hello SGT. Faust……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who could this be... you will find out next time. Sry there wasn't any raven here. read and review


	3. Deal or no Deal

Disclaimer:

Raven: SGT Faust (the author) does not own teen titans.

SGT Faust: He does, however, own me. He created me in his image….. sorta.

Thanks for the person who reviewed

Green Gallant

Now on with the story….

Chapter 3.

Deal or no Deal?

"Who the hell…"

"Don't worry. I am not here to hurt you….yet." And with that a man steps out of the shadows. He is tall with a muscular build. He is in a body suit of some kind and has an orange and black mask. "I have come to offer you an apprenticeship. I will make you the best"

"Haven't you heard? I am already the best soldier. How could you possible make me better?" I implore

'You have no idea who I am, do you? I am the best. Simply that. No one can truly defeat me." He gloated

"You haven't fought me yet have you? I don't need you. I am on my own journey and if you interfere I will kill you." I finished.

"Think what you will. But remember my offer. If you refuse again, I will kill you" And he disappeared.

I started again towards Jump City again. I must meet her. She has entered my brain and I must know who she is.

"Hey Raven! What is the matter? Come on out and talk." BB Shouted

"I am busy. Leave ma alone" I yells back

I am still preparing for him. I still am unsure about him. What is he going to do? How is he supposed to change things? Will I be ready? Will I know him? All these questions are shooting through my brain. I guess it is time to consult my emotions.

"Hello Rea-Rea! Long time no sees!" screamed Happy

"Welcome Raven. What brings you here?" Asked Wisdom

"She can't help herself. She is stupid." Sneered rude.

"Shut up, all of you. What is with these visions of mine? Who is this guy?" I asked

"Look inside yourself and you will find the answers." Wisdom riddled.

I am tired of riddles! Tell me or I will get angry." I answered

"Look, if we knew, you would know." Knowledge stated, "Truth is we don't know".

"Then what the hell use are you!" I yelled.

"To help keep you in check, remember." Knowledge said.

"Whatever, see you later."

"BYE-BYE REA-REA!" Happy yelled

"Bye"

"Friend Raven, come out and speak with us. We are worried about you." Star implored

"Fine! I'll get out. But I don't want to talk about it." I said.

I go to the roof to meditate. I need to process all the information. The answer is inside of me. What could that mean?

"Are you the one…..who called me? Why are you searching for me?" a voice said.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I am SGT Faust, a soldier. I was called to this place. Who are you?"

"I am Raven of the Teen Titans. I don't know. You and I are some how linked." I answered

"Hey raven what are you doing….up…..here?" BB asked as he bust out onto the roof, "who are you?"


	4. Surprising powers

Disclaimer…..how many times do I have to say it? Owning nuthin' but SGT Faust

CHPT. 4

BB popped out at the wrong time. All of a sudden things went from a moment of connection to a "Say 'ello to ma little friend" kinda moment. Faust already had the T-34 out and BB had an 'O shit' look on his face.

"Don't Move!" I yelled

"Put the gun down, dude…." BB yelled.

"Both of you stop it" raven said

I lowered my weapon, "I assume this is your partner."

"Yeah, I am. I am beast boy." He introduced himself.

"Faust, SGT, United States Marine Corps. My MOS is in Advanced Infantry, Advanced Survival, Advance Weaponry, and Advance Black Operations." I replied

"MOS…?" BB asked.

"Basically, that is my training."

"That's a mouthful…. What was the training for Crazy assassin taken?"

"Actually, all this training makes me a perfectly crazed and powerful assassin." I replied.

"Oooooooook. That's quite some training..." BB said.

"The best actually, But I am here for other reasons." Saying this as I turn to Raven, "why did you call me?"

"You are supposed to change me. Or the future…I really don't know." Raven replied.

"Hello, Raven…Who's your friend?" Said a voice

A man stepped out of the shadows; he was dressed in black and held an odd looking device.

"Another partner of yours? I ask

"Nope. Don't know him." she replied.

"While you 3 where talking, I took the liberty of placing a bomb on your leg…"

"This concerns me how?" I reply.

"The bomb is on your leg." He explained.

"So? I was trained that my body is a tool. If die, I die. Simple as that."

"You mean you don't care if you lose your leg...or your life?

"Not really."

"well be happy knowing that I, the great bombadeer, has defeated the best soldier to walk on this planet." And with that he pushed the button.

My leg separated from my body and I dropped to the ground. The screams of the BB and Raven where loud and pained sounding.

"HAHAHAHA! I did it. I beat Faust. The Reaper of the Marine Corps. Has Been Reaped.." Bombadeer yelled victoriously.

I stand up, "it takes more then that to beat me. There is a reason I am called the Reaper of the Marine Corps. No one can defeat me in a one on one fight."

"Ah but now you have no leg."

"Really? How about I get a new one?" I asked

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This is what I am talking about…" and with that my bloody stump starts to move in boil like movements. Suddenly a leg shoots out of the stump, exactly like the last one.

" I can manipulate my own body. Take off a limb; I will just grow a new one. Not the only thing I can do. How about this one… I call this the Scythe of Death." And with that I reach back and pull out my spine. Yes my spine. Then I rip out my ribs, making me look like I just went through a jet engine. Slowly my body heals and closes back up. I form my ribs into a sharp blade and fuse it to my spine. I then pull my skull out of the flesh and put it on top of the scythe.

"ready to fight?"

To my surprise I see him running off. But Raven and BB are shocked. But then again wouldn't you be scared?


	5. The discussion

**Me: I hate this…..i don't own the titans…believe me when I say that if I did…there would be some major changes….**

**Sorry it/s been a while…between joining the Army and all the senior stuff I have been sidetracked…..anyway…back to the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"DUDE!!!!!!!! This is like that game I was playing! Zombie Master 23!!!" BB Yelled.

"Do I look like a zombie?" I say coolly.

"Honestly…." BB began

"I wouldn't finish that sentence." Raven interjected.

"What was that explosion?" Robin burst in.

"Bombadeer attacked." Raven told Robin

"Who…?" Asked Robin

"Not really sure…but he likes bombs I guess…." BB said.

"And….wait a minute…aren't you…Sergeant Major Faust?" Asked Robin.

"Possible" I answer, "Look, I need to talk to Raven, it is urgent. I'll introduce myself properly later."

With that I grab Raven and jump off the tower. I concentrate and sprout wings and fly off into the abandoned Jump City military Base. I take Raven into the Barracks so we can talk.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" She asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we going to talk about?" I ask

"You called me, I thought you would know" Faust replied, "Truth is I came out of curiosity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I started angrily.

"I didn't want to come at first, but I now have a couple of reasons as to why I'm here." He said cryptically.

"And what would those be?"

"The one reason I'm going to tell you is simple. The challenge. This man named Slade told me he was going to kill me if I didn't join him. I want to know if he really can." He replied.

"Slade approached you?!" I question.

"Yes, something about him being the best and wanting me to be better. I don't like working on a team personally, so I basically told him no." Faust explained.

"Foolish as it was to argue with him, I see your point. What are the other reasons?" I ask

"I could tell you now…but I think I will save it for later. And don't try to wrestle it out of me, it won't work." He said with a smirk.

"I wasn't going to, but…." I started.

You want to know more about me? Go ahead and ask." He finished.

"Where are you from?" I ask.

"Originally or officially? I was born in a hospital in Berlin, Germany. But my Parents where stationed at Kiazerslaughter Air Force Base." He rattled off.

"So…you're German?" I probed

"In more ways then one, I was born German, but my ancestral line is Mostly German. 99 in fact." He responded

"Really? That's pretty close to pure blooded," I say, slightly shocked, "so…where do you get your…..powers….from?"

"My Ancestor. You see, I am the last living relative of the great Necromancer, Faustus. His powers transfer, to an extent, to the eldest offspring of his son, and so on. Eventually that power will be no more; I plan on making sure the power keeps on going for as long as possible. You see, that's reason two as to why I stay. I need to find a way to keep the powers going. Make sure there is always someone with the ability to fight." He explained.

"So that's why you traveled all this way, just to see demon girl?" Said a calm voice

"What do you want Slade?!" I yell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want Slade?!" Raven yells

"What do I always want? A new apprentice. Of course, I could take you little one. He replied.

"Over my dead body. You see, I don't go down…" I start.

"Without a fight?" Slade finished mockingly.

"No, I don't go down….ever." I answer.

"Let's put that to the test then, shall we?" Slade said pulling out his staff.

"Fine with me" I said, creating my Scythe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whats going to happen next?**

**Whats the other reason(s) why Faust has come to jump city"**

**You'll find out…eventually.**

**Hope you guys (and Gals) enjoyed it so far.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. The fight

sorry about the really long wait…almost a year for this update…between the Basic and AIT and getting ready for deployment, my schedule has been a little more than full…I've settled into my little area in Iraq, so now I figured I'd pick back up where I was.

By the by…I don't own anything but this here main character…

Here goes

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Let's see if you are the best Slade…let's test the strength of my abilities…" I retort.

"Test your strength?" Slade calmly replies," I have no intention of letting you live, I play for keeps, and just so you know, I know the truth behind your powers, so, maybe you should watch your tongue around me."

"Raven, step back, and do not interfere." I say over my shoulder.

"But…" she starts.

I look at her, and she just backs up, "Good Luck."

"Are you ready yet?" Slade asks.

"Why, yes…I've already started, but you may not have noticed…" I reply.

"Humph, we shall see"

Slade rushes me, swinging his staff at me; I raise my scythe in defense, and block the blow. The force knocks me backwards, but I'm otherwise not even affected. I swing with my own attack, but he flips back. He hops back forward, and feigns a swing, I raise my own weapon to block the attack, but he flips and hits my leg, breaking it at the knee. A moment later it's back in position, good as new.

"My, my, I really should just start cutting you, shouldn't I?" he chuckles.

"Still won't work."

"Again, we shall see."

He grabs his staff with both hands and reveals the sword hidden within. I chuckle, anticipating the attack. He rushes forward; I meet the charge, letting him slice off my left hand, while sinking my scythe blade into his side. I draw back, blood dripping from my blade.

"So, you're human after all…" I say softly.

"Human is a simple term, I find myself beyond any human" he coldly remarks, grabbing his side to check the depth of the wound, "you should have sunk it in deeper."

"Maybe, but I still have already won…"

"HA! I already know how your power works." Slade Gloats, "you can regrow and pull out, but that's about it"

"Really? Well you might want to explain that to my friends…"

"Friends?" He asks turning to meet my pointing finger.

What he sees can only be described as the stuff of nightmares. My decapitated hand split into 12 Pieces, each one rolling with boil like movements, slowly growing, until they became a skeletal Warrior. Complete with a scythe blade dripping in blood.

"Ready for defeat Slade?" I ask, "Here it comes."

"What?!" he yells in surprise.

"Hal ten Momentum!" I yell, making hand gestures.

"13 Blades of Death!" I yell

The skeletons each take a point around Slade. Bringing up their Blades, they wait on the order, the slightest thought and they will attack. While Slade is struggling to move, I give the mental order, and all 13 blades start flying at him. He breaks free at the last moment, jumping, yet still catching a blade or two in his lower body, while midair, he turns to find the nearest exit, only to meet my fist, with bony armor adding to the pain. He lands with a thud, mask cracking in the process. Slowly, he gets up, laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! You just confirmed it, now I will have to have you as my new apprentice!" He yells.

""Slade…I'm giving you the chance. Run, before you lose more than just this fight."

"Oh, I'm backing down for now, but, I will have you in the end." He responds, disappearing into the Shadows.

I black out, drained, the minions I had just crumbled into dust, the last thing I hear is the cry of a girl, and the ringing of something.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He drops, down to the ground, at the same time my communicator rings and his skeletons turn to dust.

I check him, he's alive, but he seems to be exhausted. At least he managed to fight off Slade, which, in its own, is amazing. I grab him, and I teleport us back to the Tower.

We land in the common room, BB and Cyborg are playing a game, and Robin is busy teaching Starfire how to make Waffles.

"Oh, Friend Raven, you are unharmed and….Huh! What has happened?" Starfire exclaims, noticing Faust.

"Slade came after him; he fought him, and actually won." I explain.

"What! Slade is back again!" Robin Yelled

"Yeah, and this guy here must have really hurt him. Slade resigned the fight, leaving me to take him back." I explained

"But how?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's just say this guy has some serious skeletons in his closet…" I softly say

"Let's get him into the medical bay." Cyborg starts, "we can patch him up there."

"Uhhhhgghghhh…no….need….I just need…..some…time…" He struggled back into consciousness.

"No, you're going to the medical bay…" Cyborg said.

"I told you…it isn't necessary…" He remained adamant about the infirmary

"Cyborg is right, Faust… You've lost a hand, and your bleeding badly, this might have ended your military career…" Robin said quietly.

"…No… it hasn't."

Faust Screams, pained scream, and his wounds start closing up; his hand slowly regrows, until there was no indicator, other than his beat up clothes that he was even in a fight.

"Raven…what is our new found friend?" Starfire asked.

"One of two things. Either he is a powerful new ally." I began, "Or a formidable new enemy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hmmmm…seems Beast Boy forgot to mention something.

Oh well….so, I just got done with CHPT 6, and so realized something...

I'm writing 3 stories, plus a bunch of BB/Rea song fics….man, what else do I do in Iraq?

Apparently not enough…

Oh well…

SGT Faust

MFC

(PFC Leming)


	7. Graverobber and magic cross

Here it is...CHPT 7

it's always a good thing when i got time, which means im not rolling out on mission, and im not injured or anything. Which is always a plus. And the fucked up shit i see helps fuel the story.

as a warning, if things get really gory, bloody and/or just plain creepy, it just means i had a bad day and saw some shit.

Enjoy this CHPT 7

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You mean you don't even know if he is friend or foe?!" Robin starts

"We didn't even really start our conversation..." I add, looking over at Faust, " Slade appeared almost as soon as we did.

"I still cannot believe he is back!" Beast Boy said, "how many times do we have to beat him?"

"You have fought him before?" Faust asked.

"yes...many times before, He is a most resiliant foe." Starfire said.

"Things just keep getting interesting..." I mutter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Things just keep getting interesting..." Raven Mutters.

"Yes...they most certainly do." I add.

"Sooooo...who's hungry?" Cyborg asked.

"well, im sure everyone is, especially Raven and Faust, having to use their powers like they have." Robin said.

"I'll arrange my own chow, thank you." I tell them.

"Oh?" Beast Boy said, "And how are you gonna manage that? All the stores in town are closed."

"Simple..." I turn and go to my assualt pack. i dig out my MBITR Radio, and change the frequincy and time.

"Comfort Wing, this is Grave Robber, Over."

"Grave Robber, this is Magic Cross, Comfort Wing is currently on leave." was the response

"Whatever, i got an order for you, send a Humanitarian Aid drop on these coordinates." I send the grid over the net

"Roger, Grid is a good copy, Sending drop, ETA is 5 Mikes."

"Roger, this is Grave Robber, Out."

I put the equipment away, and await a few moments before Beast Boy speaks.

"DUDE!! Radios and Call signs! So cool!" He yells, "Wait...whats "ETA"...and 5 mikes?

"Not really, The equipment you use is better then Military issue...Mind you i have...aquired my own personal gear." i shrug, " 5 mikes is 5 minutes, and ETA is Estimated Time of Arrival."

"Ahhhh, cool..."

"Now, if you don't mind, i'm going to grab my meal." I say, heading to the door. "By the way, is there any where i can stay tonight, or for some time, around here?"

"Yes, you can stay here." Raven says flatly.

"Yes, it would be most glorious for you to stay here!" Starfire says, placing me in a tight hug. It's a good thing i'm used to my bones breaking , or i would have been hurting.

"Right, ummm...Cyborg, could you help me bring the stuff i need in?" I ask.

He looks at me funny," Sure, but i thought you where getting humanitarian aid."

"I am, but you see, my "contacts" know that also means to send my combat gear, the stuff i use anyway. Even i know this ones gonna be a little rough. I've been around long enough to know." I add non-chalantly.

15 Mikes later

I finished moving my stuff into my "room", with help from Cyborg.

"Man, do i wanna know whats in some of these crates?" He grunts as he puts the last one down, "This must weigh a good two tons..."

"actually, its only about 1 1/2 tons. Its all my combat gear, Ammo, weapons, and the like." I tell him, "Plus food and water, and some other..."personal"... stuff."

"Right, are you going to join us downstairs?" He asked.

"No, i prefer not to eat in front of everybody... Though, could you ask Raven to come up here, we didn't finish our conversation." I reply, "She can eat up here if she want's, i don't really care."

"Got it." He nods, "And so you know, don't fuck with her. If you hurt her, i'll hurt you."

"Protective, are we?" I muse, "Do not worry, i have no intention of hurting her. Besides, she has feelings for another."

A few Mikes later

Theres a knock on the door, i open it up to see, not Raven, like i was expecting, but the Green Changeling, Beast Boy.

"Yes?"

"First Off, what do you want with Raven!?" He demanded.

"I'm not sure, our lives where destined to intertwine, but, as to what end, i do not know."

"you better not do anything stupid..." He began

"trust me," I cut him off, "I have no intention of doing anything of the sort."

"you better not!" Beast Boy says, and the hissing of a door behind him makes him jump.

"better not what?" Raven's voice ask's Beast Boy.

"uhhh...Better Not..." He begins, searching for an answer.

"That i better not continue to skip meals downstairs, with the rest of you." I cut in.

Raven, looking satisfied with the answer, lets herself in, as Beast Boy takes off.

"so, where did we leave off?" I ask, taking off my top.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"I'm taking off my top, so as not to get it dirty with my...redecortaing, and working on my equipment, wouldn't want a gun to misfire now would i?"

"Right, where we left off... was...well, you told me about what your searching for, and a little about your past." She responded.

"Ahhh, yes, that's right. Well, i guess i can let you in on two more secrets. But you cannot tell anyone of these."

"I wont tell a soul, living or dead."

Good, now then...the first one is easy. I am young, right? I am military, but...truthfully, in my current state of affairs, im really about 15-16. My "Genetaic trait", as it where, cuases my family line to age extremely slow. I said i gained my powers from my ancester, in reality, DR. Faustus is, in fact, my grandfather."

"WHAT!"

"yes, i am more then a few years old, but i can will my age to change, and i can even make it to where i die of old age, whenever i want. Thats not what is important."

"And what is?"

"The second thing, is a legend. Told to me by my father, about how to keep the lineage strong." I began, " How one of three girls will keep the power going, forever."

_**The sons of Faustus have but three choices.**_

_**To follow fate, or follow the voices**_

_**To destroy evil beings**_

_**or follow the evil**_

_**and finally, the last choice**_

_**its impact on mankind, tremendous**_

_**Will he choose the Dark, Demon angel**_

_**Or perhaps the unlucky enchantress**_

_**Or possibly even the punky conjurationist**_

_**He doesn't know, which blood bolsters his own,**_

_**his path is dark, where no light shall be shown**_

_**The only light are these three girls**_

_**Only by fighting and travaling with these three**_

_**Shall the son of Faustus be able to know, and decide**_

_**Which of the three, is his stabalizer, and who destroys him**_

"Thats the prophecy, its not too hard, I got three major decisions in." I explain, "I listen to the voices of convition, and do what i please. I decided to be nuetral, where i fight either side, and as a soldier, i do lean a little more on the good guy side."

"And the third?"

'well, you are a third of that eqaution. The Demonic Angel, and yes, i know of your past." I answer, "i know who your father is...well...was."

"it is good to know that i found at least one of the three." I trail, "Now i only have two more to go."

"Well, i think i know who the other two are. Both are titans, just not here." Raven Replied, "I'll introduce you, but, you have to tell me one thing..."

"And that would be?"

"How do you know of my Father?"

I smile a bit, "You do relize the powers i hold are that of a Demon? My Grandfather struck a deal with Trigon, and while Trigon actually kept his word, we still have the curse of the Faust Family."

"And, might i ask, did your Grandfather do for mine?"

"I don't think you want to know..." I look away from her.

"Couldn't be that bad..."

"Remember your 16th birthday?"

"How did you...NO! It was him!" She stared at me shock on her face.

"Unfortunatly, my Grandfather was a fool. He told him of the way to make a portal to the one realm he could never get before. And he did succeed...to an extent. But you guys stopped him. And before you ask, Yes, i know of the event. I Know alot more then you would think, and i have helped you guys out, due to my regret for my grandfather. I know more then you can ever know, being alive for 250 years makes for a major amount of boring times, so i read the ainchent text's...the tactics of many armies, and i read as much as i could about the prophecy regarding your situation. But now i need a hand with my own, and even though my family has wronged you, and caused so much pain, i ask for your help."

"So, basically, your telling me that your family, your grandfather, is the reason for all the pain i've felt in my life? And now you come to me for help, after you have felt no pain , after you have lived a comfortable life, free to express yourself, free to do as you please?" She glares at me, "Why should I? You certainly seem strong enough to be able to handle yourself."

"But I am not, remember, the last part of my prophecy? I must travel with each of you, doing what comes along. Trust me, i'd rather not involve any of you. But it is beyond my control."

"well, i dont know, i'll have to meditate on it...its alot for me to absorb, and honostly, i don't like what i heard." Raven says.

"Raven." She turns and faces me, I see a lone tear stream down her face, "Thank you, for listining, and for at least considering it, it means alot. I will repay you for your kindness."


End file.
